All That I'm Living For
by Emma718
Summary: Madison McKenzie & John Conner meet on the first day at his new high school, becoming fast friends. But will family, a protector and events try and keep the two apart? Takes place during the episode "The Turk" in season 1.


_**Author: Emma718  
Title:**_ All That I'm living For, Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles fan-fic.

_**Show:**_ Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles  
_**Pairing:**_ John Conner/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Terminator series, or Odette Yustman (that's the character of Madison, if you don't know her. She is in The Unborn)  
but I wouldn't mind owning Thomas Dekker *sigh* lol =]

**Rating:** PG, it will although change as the story continues.  
**Spoilers:** none as of yet.

**Note:** Reviews are more than welcomed, this is my first T:TSCC fic...&& I do love Cameron but I just wanted a story without a romance between John and herself.  
Don't worry...John Conner, Cameron, Sarah and Derek will in the upcoming chapters.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_When I get high  
I get high on speed  
Top fuel funny car's  
A drug for me  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart  
Always got the cops  
Coming after me  
Custom built bike doing 103  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart_

_Ooh, are you ready girls?  
Ooh, are you ready now?  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops_  
_Ooh, yeah, baby_

Madison awoke with a groan, her alarm telling her to get up. Rolling over, Madison hit the noise maker as sunlight beamed in through the window from her bedroom. She squinted her eyes shut, pulling the Doona cover over her head trying to fall back asleep again.

"C'mon my dear sister, it's time for you to it up. You need to get ready for school...don't tell me you had forgotten?" Jesse, her older brother says as he enters the room pulling the Donna off his sister with a smug look his face.

"I am very aware I have school dear brother, but I just don't want to get up yet" Madison replied with a frustrated sigh and a tired voice, pulling back the purple & black Donna over her head once more. With that being said, Madison suddenly felt her whole body covered in a cold wet substance...water.

"JESSEEEEEE, what the hell was that for?" she yelled jumping out of her bed in record time, moving the wet hair out of her face. "Well you wouldn't get up, so I had to go to drastic measures." He says with a smirk, holding up a jug which was now empty.

"Arghhhh, fine...I'm getting ready starting now." Madison says, pushing past her brother. Grabbing what she needed, and headed into the bathroom across the hallway_._

"Ok I'll be downstairs, making pancakes." he says with his voiced raised, hearing the bathroom door shut with a bang.  
_O thanks Jesse, your such a wonderful brother, I really don't deserve you. _Jesse adds in mumbling sarcastically, as he headed downstairs, shaking his head.

_**30 minutes later**_

Madison was showered and dressed, she had chucked on a ripped at the back Metallica shirt, black skinny jeans and a form fitting grey hoddie... returning to her bedroom she grabbed her messenger bag and drawing book, as well as throwing in her iPod, phone and other essentials into her bag before heading downstairs to have breakfast.

"You're finally arisen from the bathroom I see." Was the voice of her brother talking as Madison entered the kitchen flipping him off, taking a seat at the breakfast table she stared directly at the plate stacked with pancakes, drowned in maple syrup in front of her. "What's this" Madison asked her brother, taking a fork to poke the pancakes with.

"Pancakes Maddie..." Jesse replied slowly with a laugh.

"I know what pancakes are...but these do not look like pancakes. You have totally drowned them in maple syrup." She said sickened, picking up one with her fork, syrup dripping from it.

"Well I quite like them." Jesse says as he shoved one in his mouth, moving his fork from side to side in front of Madison.

She gave her brother a disgusted look, as he kept shoving the pancakes into his mouth. "Whatever. You can have mine then." She added in, pushing the plate towards him.

Jesse looked at her with his mouth half opened "what are you going to have then?" "I'll take an apple to eat on the way to school, no big deal" Madison says as she stood up, going over to the fridge and grabbed a red apple. Grabbing her art book and bag, she headed to the front door to put on her purple converse shoes. Jesse had followed her to the front door and offered to drive her to school but she declined saying she would just get the bus. Madison gave her brother a hug before leaving the house, and walked to the bus stop which was just up the road from the house.

As she walked, she thought about her father, the father that she once loved. Before the man he became... the reason her mum left last year was because she couldn't handle the nights Madison's Dad came home drunk and abused her anymore, it started getting more frequent ever since her mum left. He had actually gone so far now to abuse Madison. That was Jesse's breaking point, he told Maddie to pack up everything and leave with him to Star's Hollow. Since he was 21, he was able to take his sister and move far away from their abusive father. It had been 7 months since they had moved, and life was starting to go her way.


End file.
